


The Vampire's Pet

by JaMiDa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Again this is RAPE, Bathroom Sex, Choking, Don't Like Don't Read, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, More Chapters to Come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has no established age so make it whatever you want, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, forced blood drinking, implied slavery, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMiDa/pseuds/JaMiDa
Summary: Peter walks in on something he shouldn't. How will it affect the rest of his life?





	1. A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saying again, this is a rape-fic. It is in the warnings, the tags and here, so if you don't like this, please don't read it.  
> I don't know where this fic will end up, but I have an idea for continuing it.  
> Also, this is my first fic, so please be kind!

Peter Parker walked through the halls of Stark Industries New York headquarters, on his way to deliver some documents that he’d finished early. Maybe he’d get to break for lunch on time today.  
As he got closer and closer to Tony Stark’s office, he heard the a young man’s voice crying out “Stop, please! No!” Fearing for the life of his mentor, he dropped the papers and ran towards the office door and threw it open, only to be greeted by a sight he’d never be able to unsee:  
Tony Stark was straddling the limp body of a young man, mouth latched onto his neck. His head whipped up at the sound of the door and flashing crimson eyes met Peter’s. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, he hissed, and began to surge forward.  
Peter slammed the door closed and took off as fast as he could. Thinking that he couldn’t outrun his boss, he ducked into one of the bathrooms and locked himself in a cubicle. 

He couldn’t believe it. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist was a Vampire! He’d always thought that the man looked very young for his age, and now that he thought about it, Peter recalled the time when Tony had yanked a metal beam off a worker’s leg after an explosion in a lab. He never went outside, and he was always very strict about his privacy. It all made sense now!  
Peter was shocked from his thoughts by the banging of a door being thrown open.   
“Peeeterrrrr?” a voice called out, “Where are youuuuu?”  
Peter hugged his knees to his chest and prayed to whatever God was listening that Tony didn’t find him.  
“I know you’re in here, Pretty Parker! I can smell it! You’re blood smells so sweet, I can’t wait to taste it!” Tony whispered, so close to the stall Peter had locked himself in, that he couldn’t contain a whimper.  
Tony’s footsteps stopped. Peter held his breath. Time stood still.  
Suddenly, a fist flew through the door and ripped it off its hinges. Tony smiled at the cowering boy and pounced, dragging a screaming Peter to the sink, and bending him over the sink.  
Peter was trapped; cold marble was in front of him and a muscular, warm body was behind him. He could feel the hardness in the man’s pants against the curve of his ass.  
“Please…” Peter whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks, “Please don’t! Let me go!”  
“Aww, don’t cry, Baby. I won’t hurt you.” Tony soothed, kissing the back of Peter’s neck, “I’m just gonna fuck you sooo goood.” He stuck two fingers in Peter’s mouth, nearly choking him, while his other hand maneuvered Peter’s pants down.  
“Fuck, Baby, look at that ass. So perky and beautiful. And all mine!” Tony breathed, admiring the plump flesh presented in front of him.  
Taking his two fingers from Peter’s mouth, he pushed them both in mercilessly, causing Peter to wail in pain.  
“Please….please stop….it hurts!” Peter hiccupped, trying in vain to wriggle away from the intrusion.  
“Shh, it’ll get better, Baby, just you wait.” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear, before beginning to nuzzle at his neck.   
When he added a third finger, Peter gasped as his hole was stretched even further, the pain from before returning anew.  
Tony moved the two, so Peter was sprawled out of the fancy, carpeted floor. He continued to finger Peter, searching for the spot that would make his newly chosen lover see stars. When Peter let out a gorgeous moan that almost made Tony come there and then, he smirked, and continued to rub that area, making Peter squirm, in pleasure.  
“Ah...no...gonna...gonna cum...Ahhhh!” Peter cried as pearly white come shot from his cock.  
Tony leaned down and licked it off Peter’s chest and cockhead, “Mmmm, you taste delicious!” Tony praised. He removed his fingers, and Peter let out a little sigh as hope that this was over bubbled in his chest.  
Tony flipped him over and that hope died.   
“Awww, we’re not done yet, Baby Boy!” Tony said as he pushed in.  
Peter froze at the feeling of Tony’s big cock filling him up, pounding in and out of him brutally.  
“Ahh, yes Baby, your ass feels so good!” Tony groaned, knowing he wouldn’t last long.   
He grabbed Peter’s hips, leaving bruising finger marks that only made Tony’s claim to the boy stronger.  
Peter cried and hiccupped as his ass was brutally invaded, ‘I’m going to die’ he kept thinking, over and over.  
Soon Tony’s thrusts began to get more erratic and he knew that it wasn’t long.  
“Do you know what I’m gonna do when I cum inside you, Sweetheart?”  
Peter shook his head, wondering why his abuser was talking to him at a time like this.  
“I’m gonna sink my fangs into your neck and drink every drop of that sweet, sweet blood. And do you know what happens then?”  
Again Peter shook his head, resigned to his fate.  
“You’ll become like me! Well, not exactly like me, you’ll have to drink some of my blood to survive, you won’t be able to go outside, but don’t worry Sweetie, I’ll keep you safe and locked up in my penthouse, where you can live your life without having to raise a finger and I’ll get to fuck you whenever I want!” The image of Peter, chained to his bed, spread and waiting for him, pushed Tony over the edge.  
Peter cried louder than ever as Tony sunk his fangs into Peter’s neck and began to suck. Peter writhed and squirmed, trying to escape, but felt himself getting weaker and weaker as Tony drank more and more of his blood. His vision began to cloud over and he finally gave up and let darkness take him.

Peter slowly blinked as he came to. He felt soft sheets surrounding him, and sighed contentedly, until he heard a chuckle as a hand carded through his hair.  
“Well, Baby, looks like you’re awake. I hope you slept well.”  
“Nononononononono! Please, no! This can’t be real! Let me go!” Peter cried, as he struggled, he realised he was wearing a deep red velvet collar, which was attached to the bed via a metal chain.  
“Now Baby, be good. If you don’t fight me, I’ll be nice and gentle, see?” Tony said, caressing Peter’s cheek tenderly, “But if you’re a bad boy…” Tony gripped Peter’s throat and lifted him up slightly, “I’ll put you through the worst pain imaginable!” he finished before pulling Peter into a deep, possessive kiss.


	2. The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is now the pet of Tony Stark, what will his new life hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Peter stared numbly up at the ceiling, distancing himself from the man between his legs. Two months, he’d been kept in the Tower, nothing more than a pet. Two months. Two fucking months of being plowed, reduced to nothing but tears. All while, the monster that he had once looked up to and craved approval from told him he loved him. Peter didn’t believe it. If you loved someone, you didn’t take away their free will, their joy and happiness.  
The monster suddenly shifted position, now looking Peter dead in his red eyes.  
“Baby,” it cooed, “Doesn’t it feel good?”  
“No.” Peter whispered, still refusing to give in, still fighting.  
“Oh, then that means I need to go harder to satisfy you?” It didn’t give Peter a chance to reply before pounding in and out of his sore and sensitive hole.  
Since It had caught Peter’s attention, he felt every single thrust that It made and each caused more waves of pain than the last.  
“Soooo tight!” It moaned, causing something reminiscent of relief to float into Peter’s chest. When It said that, it meant he was close.  
After a few more thrusts, It finally stilled and pulled out of Peter.  
“I have to go Baby, but I’ll be back later, don’t worry!” It said, kissing Peter and then leaving.

When he heard the buzz that signified the door locking, Peter finally dragged himself to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Scalding water hammered down on Peter, causing him to howl in pain, but he didn’t adjust the temperature. He kept it like that, allowing the burning pain on his back to distract him from the ache between his legs, to burn away everything the monster left on him. He wished Tony would come back and save him. He didn’t know what the monster had done to Tony and he was petrified that the genius was dead.  
Peter trudged out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and went to the main room of the Penthouse that had become his prison. He hissed and pulled back as bright sunlight hit him.  
“JARVIS, close the blinds.” Peter said, bitterly. The A.I would do anything Peter asked of it except let him out.

When Peter re-entered the room, it was dimmer due to the blinds being down. Peter walked over to a the large,floor-to-ceiling window and lent his head against it. He began to cry softly, knowing that he would never see the sun again, never have his own freedom or choices. It made all the decisions for him; what he wore, what he ate…  
‘Oh God!’ Peter felt sick as he recalled the first time the monster made him drink his blood.

“You have to, Baby, otherwise you’ll die. You don’t wanna die do you?” It cooed.  
“I do!” Peter screamed at it, “I want to die! You took everything from me! My virginity, my family and my freedom!”  
“I won’t let you die.” It growled, and slit his own arm open with its finger and pushed it into Peter’s mouth.

Peter collapsed to the floor, shaking, trying to get the memory out of his head.  
“Mr. Parker, you appear to be experiencing a panic attack, my protocol dictates that I am to call Mr. Stark if you do not recover with 5 minutes.  
“Wait...wait Mr… Mr Stark...is alive?” Peter gasped.  
“Of course he is Mr. Parker, you have been living with him for two months.” The A.I replied  
“What are you talking about? I’ve not been with Tony? That thing isn’t Tony!” Peter retorted  
“Mr. Parker, I’m afraid you are mistaken. You have been the pet of Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark for two months.”  
Peter’s vision began to tunnel and he felt himself hit the ground.

“Hey, Sweetie, you waking up? Good boy.”  
Peter breathed in and instantly, the scent was familiar. It reminded him of...Tony! He bolted up, ready to fling himself into the genius’ arms. Only to find the cold smirk of the monster staring at him.  
“What...where’s Tony?” Peter tensed up as the monster caressed his face and then pulled him into a hug.  
“Sweetie, I am Tony.” the monster reassured him.  
“What? No...no you can’t....you can’t be Tony! Tony is nice, and smart and good! You’re evil!”  
“No, Baby, I’m not evil. I just want to keep you safe. I love you.”  
“YOU RAPED ME!” Peter screamed, before curling up into a ball, sobbing, “H-how could y-you do...do that to...to someone you love?”   
“I claimed you, Love. I claimed you as mine. No one else can touch you. And I think it’s time I renew my claim.” The monster surged forward, but Peter was already gone. Growling, Tony grabbed the piece of rope by the bed and gave chase.

He found Peter hammering on the door to the emergency stairs.  
“You won’t get that open, Darling, so you can come to me, and I won’t punish you.” It smirked when Peter continued to kick and scratch at the door. He closed the space between the two and tied Peter’s hands together, easily overpowering him.

“No...please!” Peter begged as the monster slid into him, without preparing him, or even using lube.  
“Shush, Baby, I told you, misbehaving means you have to be punished. Now be a good boy and take my cock.” it instructed.  
Peter whimpered and tried to just fade into his head, to ignore all the pain, but the harsh, red eyes of the monster. Peter tried to squeal when a hand has wrapped around his neck, afraid that it would try to drink from him, and he hated the feeling; everything went cold and numb and just plain weird.

When Tony gave into his orgasm, he tightened his hold on Peter’s neck even tighter. Collapsing onto the large bed, he rolled over to spoon Peter.  
“Well done, Baby. Don’t worry, I’m not mad anymore.” Tony praised, frowning when Peter did nothing, not even a whimper, “Baby?” Tony rolled Peter over and was horrified to see the boys lips were blue, and he wasn’t breathing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun DUUUN! Sorry couldn't help but through in a little cliffhanger.  
> I also have good news and bad news; the good news is, I know where this story is going, so hopefully, we'll get somewhere. The bad news is, I'm back at college!


	3. Need to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to fix his mistake, but can he trust his peers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a bit, but believe me, I haven't given up. So here it is, the answer to the cliffhanger of Chapter 2!

Tony paced the room, waiting for the Doctor to arrive. He had given Peter a sponge bath, and then laid him down on soft sheets so he would be comfortable. He was so angry with himself. He’d hurt the one he loved. Yes, Peter might think him to be a monster, but he was just a man who couldn’t stand the thought of his lover being touched by another man.

The elevator bell dinged to signify to arrival of Dr. Stephen Strange, a fellow Vampire.  
“Stark.” the Doctor said, nodding curtly before heading straight for Peter. He felt the tender, bruised flesh of Peter’s neck and then placed an ear to his mouth to check his breathing, all while Tony glowered over Strange’s shoulder, making sure he didn’t touch anything he didn’t need to.  
“Well, he’s still breathing, so that’s a start. His brain is starved of oxygen, so he’s in a coma. Since I can assume you don’t want him in hospital, I’ll make arrangements for the necessary equipment to be brought here. The main problem from here is the swelling in the throat. It needs to go down for him to heal, so I’ll include an anti-inflammatory drip.” Strange finished examining Peter, before caressing the boys face, “My, he is a pretty one, isn’t he?”  
“He is mine” Tony growled, not liking the way Strange smirked at him, “Any last instructions?”  
“Blood will help speed up the healing process. And Tony, you have made quite a mess of him down there. I have the skills to fix that. I’d advise you do, or else you might hurt him...irreversibly.” Strange left, leaving Tony absolutely furious.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, Baby, I won’t let him hurt you. You’re mine, and mine alone.” Tony whispered to the sleeping boy, stroking his hair. 

Peter woke up a few days later. He slowly opened his eyes, unaware of where he was, until his gaze fell upon It. The Monster surged forward, and Peter tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
“Baby, you’re okay! You’re awake! I’m so sorry! I went too far. I promise I won’t ever do that to you again!” It gushed, holding Peter tight. When It let go, Peter opened his mouth, but It pushed a pad of paper and a pen into his hands.  
“You can’t speak just yet Baby, we’ll take it slow, and let you get your voice back.   
Peter wrote quickly, before shoving the pad back into the Monster’s hands, ‘Please let me go’ was written in slightly shaky handwriting.   
“No, Baby, I’m sorry.” It shook its head, “You need to stay with me.”  
Peter took the pad back and wrote: You say you love me, but you keep me locked up here…  
“I’m sorry Baby, it’s for your own good.” It said, almost regretfully.  
Peter sighed and took the pad back once again, this time writing out: I just want to go outside, the balcony would do. Please?  
When Tony read this, and looked up at Peter’s large, doe-like eyes, he sighed in defeat.  
“Okay. Do you want to go now?”   
Peter nodded eagerly, he even didn’t complain when It scooped him up into his arms. It was late, so the sun was in, and Peter was just so happy to finally take a breath of fresh air, to feel the wind on his face. His joy was dampened only when he felt Its hands on his waist, turning him around and pressing their lips together. Peter wriggled and fought, because kisses usually lead to him being violated painfully.  
“Don’t worry, Baby, I’m not going to have sex with you until you’re healed. On that subject, I know I’ve been rough with you, and may have caused more damage than I meant to, so I’ve booked an appointment to see a doctor. He knows about you already, so he won’t be helping you escape, so don’t get any ideas. Now, let’s go to bed.”

A week later, Peter was sitting in front of Stephen Strange, a man who Peter was wary of from the start. Associating with the Monster was bad enough, but Peter didn’t like the way the man’s eyes followed him around.  
“So, Peter, I’m here to fix any damage caused by Tony-  
“Don’t call him that.” Peter interrupted blunty, still refusing to believe what he had been told, “Call him what he is: a monster.”  
“Okay. Well, the bad news is, to assess the damage, I need to put my fingers inside you.” Strange said, “I promise, we’ll go at your pace, and if you tell me to stop, I will, but this needs to be done, okay. For your own health.”  
Peter looked deep into the man’s eyes, and he saw nothing but kindness. He nodded, and slowly began to undress when the doctor indicated him to. He bent over the table, and gripped the legs hard when he felt a gloved, lubed finger gently rub his hole.  
“Okay, Peter, you’re doing well, I’m going to start pushing it in now.” Strange said, his reassuring tone helped calm Peter down as he began to breathe heavily, unwanted memories beginning to surface, “It’s okay Peter, you can do this.” Strange encouraged him.  
Peter tried to focus on his breathing as another finger entered him. Strange continued to whisper words of support until Peter felt a third finger begin to prod at his hole.  
“Wait, stop, please.” Peter said, the memories becoming too painful. But Strange didn’t stop, if anything, he went harder, pushing his third finger in with no mercy. Peter cried out and tried to wriggle away, only to be slammed back into the table.  
“Shh, just lie there and take it like a good boy” Strange hissed, as he held Peter down with one arm, using the other to unbuckle his pants.  
“No! Please don’t!” Peter whimpered, as he felt Strange’s cockhead press against his hole.  
Strange thrust in, and moaned, so pleased with the tight heat wrapped around his cock,   
“Mmm, yes, take it, Bitch! Feels so good around my cock.”  
“No...please...why?” Peter sobbed, not believing that he was being taken advantage of again.  
“The same reason Stark fucks you. You’re. So. Fucking. Pretty.” Strange punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, making Peter feel so sore.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang.  
“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!” A man roared.  
Peter looked up, hoping he was saved, at long last, from all the pain. His heart fell when he saw It stood there.  
Strange grabbed Peter in front of him, using him as a human shield. Unfazed, Tony gripped Peter’s arm and wrenched him away from Strange, pulling him into a comforting embrace. He gently guided Peter to the floor, making sure he was okay. He then turned to shoot daggers at Strange.  
“I told you he was mine. I trusted you to make him better. Instead, you dirtied him!” Not giving Strange a chance to respond, Tony surged forward and wrapped his hands around Strange’s neck, lifting him up and channeling all his anger into squeezing the life from the traitorous bastard.  
When Strange finally stopped struggling, Tony grabbed a scalpel and sliced through Strange’s neck before turning to look at the wide eyes of his love.  
“Oh, Baby, I’m so sorry! Please, I had no idea that he was going to do that.” Tony wrapped the crying boy in his arms, before wrinkling his nose as the scent of Strange still clung to Peter. He scooped the boy up into his arms and the carried him out of the room.

When they entered the penthouse, Peter still on shaky legs, but he refused to be held like a baby, Tony led Peter to the bedroom. Immediately sensing what was about to happen, Peter began to shake his head.  
‘No...no, no please! Not again!” he pleaded, but Tony only gripped Peter’s shirt and pulled it off.  
Peter continued to plead and beg the Monster not to hurt him again, but It just continued to silently strip him of his clothes, pinning his wrists above his head.  
When Peter was naked, he was pushed onto the bed, with the Monster following him soon after. Peter whimpered when two fingers pushed into his now loose and sore hole.  
It growled menacingly ‘Need to get rid of his stench. Sorry Baby.” It said as it thrust in.  
Peter screamed as the Monster thrust in and out of his unprepared ass. The stretch hurt so much, Peter couldn’t take it.  
“Yeah, Baby, take it. This is who you belong to. Gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” It hissed, sliding the tips of its fangs down Peter’s neck.  
“No, oh God, please no!” Peter whispered as he braced himself to be bitten. He yelled as the Monster bit down and began sucking. Peter moaned as the feeling of cold numbness began to spread from his toes and up his legs. He wished it would all just stop. He wished…  
That was when he heard the sound of gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly there, just one chapter left. And please don't kill me for putting another cliffhanger in!


End file.
